


Sun and Storm Clouds

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prinxiety - Freeform, Virgil isnt sure whats going on, and neither of you will talk about it, eventually, it ends up mostly okay, kind of the beginning of the end, roman is a mess, that awkward moment when youre both in love with the same person, theyre gonna be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: The singer had brought him to the place where they met Patton and Virgil was quietly panicking under the nervous gaze of his lover. Roman was usually a very confident person, sure in his ways in the same way a river always takes the same path, and so every moment in which he wasn't that was as dangerous as a flooding. Roman kept tapping on his arm as he looked at the sky. (It was a beautiful day. Patton had arrived in a day that was not as beautiful, but warmer, and two hearts had been stolen.) Virgil frowned."Is there a reason why you brought me here?", he asked carefully, and Roman almost jumped.





	Sun and Storm Clouds

It took Virgil a few weeks to convince himself that Roman wasn't going to leave and a few seconds to forget that.

The singer had brought him to the place where they met Patton and Virgil was quietly panicking under the nervous gaze of his lover. Roman was usually a very confident person, sure in his ways in the same way a river always takes the same path, and so every moment in which he wasn't that was as dangerous as a flooding. Roman kept tapping on his arm as he looked at the sky. (It was a beautiful day. Patton had arrived in a day that was not as beautiful, but warmer, and two hearts had been stolen.) Virgil frowned.

"Is there a reason why you brought me here?", he asked carefully, and Roman almost jumped. He probably hadn't expected him to ask. 

They had lived here for months. Laughed, kissed, danced, cried here. Patton had left his flower crown not even a few feet away from where they were standing now. Virgil could feel the nostalgia clawing at his chest as a vicious beast and- oh, nostalgia wasn't supposed to feel like that, was it? He took a deep breath. It didn't feel good to be here alone, or alone with Roman. It felt empty. He wished Patton was there, and then felt grateful he wasn't. 

"I- yes, there is a reason, of course", Roman said. He let out a nervous laugh and looked away from Virgil. "But I- I'm starting to think maybe-"

(Maybe he's tired of Virgil, maybe he wants to go and try to find Patton, maybe he realized Virgil isn't, never was, enough, maybe this is his way to say goodbye-)

He should be grateful, shouldn't he, that Roman at least was trying to give him a goodbye and some closure instead of simply disappearing in the dead of night leaving behind only a red rose in their bed and the best memories Virgil had? Maybe he had been naive to believe Roman wasn't going away. He had seen light in his eyes and a warmth in his voice, clinged to it and hoped it would be enough. Hoped he would be enough.

What a naive, idiotic thing to hope for.

"What", Virgil said. Distantly, he thought it was surprising his voice didn't falter.

(It was going to be colder than anything Virgil had ever felt when Roman took his warmth away. He knew.)

He was ready for Roman's eyes to get cold and distant, for him to say they had tried, but Virgil just wasn't enough. He was prepared for one more heartbreak. It had been just a matter of time, hadn't it? He had had months of stolen moments and stolen kisses and stolen touches. It was time to make it right.

He wasn't prepared for Roman to blush.

"I was going to sing for you", he admitted, "but I might have forgotten the lyrics, and I lost the- so- I'm sorry, we can try this again some other time-"

"Roman", Virgil said, full of ice and full of warmth and that couldn't be normal, the butterflies in his stomach or the way the thing clawing at his chest seemed to have calmed down and had decided to destroy his ribcage at a more convenient time, and did this place look so beautiful before, this beautiful and this cold? Virgil couldn't remember. "Try what?"

Roman's blush got darker. Virgil still wanted to kiss all the places tinted pink and red, but he decided he could do it later, in their bed, if there was going to be a later, and wasn't that interesting that now he thought maybe there would be? His lover smiled as if the sun had just come out from behind the cloud and held his hand, kneeling on the grass.

(That was not supposed to happen.)

"Oh my-", Virgil's free hand covered his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Virgil, you have been the best muse I could have asked for, the best part of me, my love. I was alone and then you were there, the moon and stars, eyes bright as diamonds, and I couldn't help but fall for you. I fell and keep falling everytime I see you and- and I want to keep falling for the rest of my life, if you'll have me." It couldn't be, Roman couldn't mean what he was thinking, but- "Virgil, my love, will you marry me?"

Oh.

"You- You want to marry me?", he says, stunned. Virgil knows, somewhere distant in his mind, that this is not how it's supposed to go- that Roman was supposed to leave him, that if he won't, then Virgil is supposed to say yes, but the question slips from his lips as easily as water finds a path for the river. 

Roman stands, and oh, the way he looks at him- that soft smile on his lips, the tender expression in his face- that's what convinces Virgil that this is real. "If you'll have me", he says, low and soft, and the boy knows by the way Roman's hand slightly shakes against his hip that he is just as nervous as him.

There's so many things Virgil could say now. He could say how he was afraid he's not enough, how his heart seemed to break and shatter when he thought Roman would leave, how he had dreamed, secretly, that maybe both of them, maybe there was enough affection in Patton for both of them, how this feels perfect but incomplete. He could say he had never expected to get married. He had never thought he was the kind of person someone would want to marry. He could say Roman was the sky and Patton was the sun and he was storm clouds and the singer should go before he ruined them.

Instead of saying all that, he said yes. 

He said yes and Roman's eyes shone brighter and they kissed, right there in that place that felt empty, and they tried to ignore how it felt like something was lacking. They kissed and Virgil tried to pretend his storm clouds wouldn't ruin their sky. They kissed, and they kissed, and they kissed, and it wasn't perfect but it was good. 

(He could feel a clock in the distance, counting down the minutes until he- what? What was he supposed to do?)

(He found a golden ring on their bedside after Roman had lost it. It was beautiful, but Virgil was still hungry.)


End file.
